Fall For You
by Isabel Penelope David-DiNozzo
Summary: Oh, the joys of falling in love. A collection of Tiva oneshots, co written by Penelope Louise and dizzy - in - the - izzy.
1. One: Isabel: Song

**Hey! Izzy and Penelope here, and we have decided to Co-Write a little one shot series. Thought it'd be fun, and since everyone loves some Tiva fluff...... :). We're going to use songs, quotes, observations, and other stuff for the prompts, and if you have one PM us. :D**

**I, Izzy, wrote the first chapter. It's an idea I've had for a long time. Penelope will post the next one. :)**

_**

* * *

**_

_Stop and Stare – One Republic_

She stared at me intently, her eyes glaring at the phone in my hand. I glared back, and she sighed. She moved out the door, and I followed her.

"Ziva, wait up!" I yelled, and she kept walking. Possibly even faster.

"Ziva!" I yelled, jogging to catch up with her. I grabbed her arm and twirled her around. She stared intently at me, and I took a deep breath through my teeth.

"What Tony?" She asked, sounding hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused. She pulled her arm, but I didn't let go.

"You know what's wrong." She spat back, trying desperately to pull her arm away. I held it tightly, but gentle enough to not hurt her.

"No, I don't think I do. What is wrong?" I asked again, and she stopped moving completely. She glared up at me, her eyes murderous.

"I think you do. You and your little door." She said, and I stared at her. I thought for a second, and then laughed.

"You mean whore? Ziva, I don't know what you are talking about!" I said, and she laughed.

"Oh, you don't? You mean you don't remember meeting up with a _whore_ the other day?" She said.

"You're following me?"

"Tony!" Ziva yelled, and I let go of her arm instinctively. She moved away from me, but kept her eyes on me. I watched her, trying to figure out the best way to just say it.

"Ziva, I wasn't with a whore." I said, and she laughed.

"Oh, sorry. Slut." She said, and it was my turn to laugh.

"No, no nasty names. I wasn't cheating on you." I said to her, sitting down on a bench. She stood at the opposite end of the bench, her arms crossed. She didn't look at me, and I sighed.

"Ziva, I swear I wasn't." I said, moving over towards her. She didn't move, and I reached out to grab her hand. Her fingers didn't curl around mine, and I sighed.

"Zee-vah?" I said, drawing her name out. She still didn't look down at me. I pulled her down into my lap, making her look at me.

"Ziva, if I told you what I _was_ doing, would you answer me?" I asked, and she huffed.

"Yes." She said softly. I smiled. I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out the little velvet box.

"I was buying you a ring." I said, and she looked at me. She looked shocked, and her eyes went to the box.

"Y-you?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, I was buying you a ring. That _whore _I was with was giving me it. I had it custom made because your fingers are too small." I said, and she laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh." She said, and I nodded. She looked anywhere but my eyes, and I opened the box.

"See, I was going to do this thing where I propose marriage to you, but since you-"

Her lips meeting mine cut me off, and I smiled.

"Are we better now?" I asked, and she nodded. She was blushing a little, and I realized that my plan to propose at her favorite restaurant was ruined. But, sitting on a bench in the sunlight with her in my lap seemed just right to me. I took the ring out of the box and grabbed her left hand. I slipped the ring onto her finger, and she smiled at me. She wiggled her fingers a little, and then looked at me.

"Sorry." She said, and I shook my head. I kissed her forehead, and pulled her close.

"It's okay."

"I probably ruined your plans." She said, and I looked down at her. The wind blew her hair a little, and I smiled.

"No." I said, pushing her hair back off her face and kissing her cheek. "This is perfect."

**

* * *

**

**I've heard some talk about wanting a Tiva proposal. I thought, hey that song could work. :)**

**Reviews make us happy little writers. :D**


	2. Two: Penelope: Quote

**_This chapter is written by I, Penelope, [on fanfiction as PenelopeLouise] and based around a quote by Scotsman Robbie Burns:_**

**"But to see her was to love her, love but her, and love her forever."  
--**_**R**__obert __**B**__urns_

* * *

Tony laughed as his lab partner, Timothy McGee tripped over his own feet heading back to their table with three test tubes and dropping one.

"McGee." Mr Mallard, the chemistry teacher sighed as he grabbed a dustpan and brush and headed over to sweep up the remains of about the tenth broken test tube by McGee that week. Ever since Abby had joined their class, McGee had become even more clumsy than normal, and that was saying something.

"Nice, McStupid." Tony grinned, and McGee glared at him as he put the remaining two test tubes in the rack. "You set up; I'll go get the other test tube."

McGee began to set up the experiment. They were testing for different gases in match fumes, which wasn't particularly interesting at any time. As Tony pulled open the drawer of test tubes and grabbed one, a pair of feet caught his eye. The drawers were near the door, and the person had obviously entered and stopped in the doorway. The person was wearing sturdy black boots, black combat pants and a red tank top. As Tony drew himself up, he saw that the girl had long, curly brown hair down to her mid back, and the loveliest brown eyes he had ever seen. The eyes had a twinkle in them, and he noticed the slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Can I help?" He asked, and coughed slightly as his voice had become significantly lower than it normally was.

"Is this Chemistry? With Mr Mallard?" She asked, and he nodded, not really trusting himself to speak without making a complete fool of himself.

"Tony DiNozzo." He finally said, flashing her a mega-watt, DiNozzo grin and holding out the hand which wasn't holding a test tube. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Ziva David." She replied.

"Are you new?" Tony asked, tilting his head slightly. He was rather interested in this very fine specimen of a girl, she was gorgeous.

"Yes." She smiled, noticing Tony eyeing her up. "I joined today."

"Where are you from? You don't really sound American…" Tony said, trying to place her accent.

"Israel." Ziva explained, and was surprised that Tony's face registered no shock at all, as did most peoples.

"Ah, you must be Ziva." Mr Mallard broke into their conversation. "I'm Mr Mallard, the Chemistry teacher. I see you've already met Anthony."

Ziva suppressed a smile as Tony glared at the friendly Chemistry teacher.

"Anthony, would you mind working with Ziva for the rest of the lesson, seeing as you've already met?" Mr Mallard asked, and called over to McGee, "Timothy! Please work with Abigail for the rest of the lesson."

A grin spread across McGee's face and a smile blossomed onto Tony's.

"I don't mind at all." He said, and took Ziva's arm and escorted her to the lab table.

By home time, Ziva was well ensconced in 'DiNozzo society' and was firm friends with Tony, Abby, Kate and McGee.

"Need a ride?" Tony asked, brandishing car keys as they headed to the parking lot.

"I could do with one, yes." Ziva agreed, and followed Tony to his Mustang.

"Where do you live?" Tony asked, as he opened the passenger door for her and she got in and smiled at him.

"Friendship Heights." Ziva said, and Tony grinned ear to ear.

"Ah, life just gets better and better." He said, and Ziva looked at him questioningly. "That's where I live."

Tony pulled up outside Ziva's house, which was a large, posh white house with columns around the door above around fifteen marble steps.

"Where do you live, then?" Ziva asked, and Tony pointed to the house next door.

"Not far away." Ziva pulled a key out of her pants pocket, and inserted it in the lock and turned it. She pushed the door open.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked, and Tony stepped over the threshold after her.

"Nice house." Tony breathed, taking in the elegant statues and the mahogany grandfather clock and the impressive 'ballroom' style staircase sweeping up to what he expected were the bedrooms.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled. "My father won't be home until ten, and my mother, sister and brother are still in Israel. They move at the end of the week after Ari's graduation."

Ziva dumped her rucksack on the bottom step of the staircase and walked into the kitchen and asked Tony if he wanted anything to drink. Going with what he wanted, she filled two glasses with diet Coke, and handed him one.

"Thanks." He smiled, and followed her back out into the majestic hallway. She grabbed her bag from the floor, and he grabbed his and followed her up the stairs, careful not to spill his drink. Ziva pushed open a door which had already been ajar and walked in.

She threw her bag onto the bed and placed her drink on a desk next to a computer. Tony put his bag next to the door and placed his drink next to hers on the desk. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"So." He began, and then gave up on saying anything, and tried to work out why she was staring. He looked at her quizzically, and then realized that he was leaning in.

And so was she.

When their lips met, it was like an explosion. Tony's hands moved around her waist and up her back, one hand slipping under her shirt to feel the soft skin beneath. One of Ziva's hands ran through his hair, the other pushing him down gently onto the bed. Finally, they both drew away, both breathless, and both changed by the surprise of lips meeting.

Still no words were spoken verbally, but emotions and thoughts ran wild, and they spoke through their bodies and eyes. Ziva leaned in again, but this time their kiss wasn't quite as passionate; it was sweeter and tender. Less excitement and more love.

When they broke apart once again, they stared into each other's eyes and both reached the same conclusion together. They may have only met a matter of hours before, but isn't there such a thing as love at first sight?

And they both knew one thing.

They would love each other.

Forever.

_**

* * *

Remember, reviews make us happy little writers!**_


End file.
